Send Me an Angel
by Mojo The Monkey
Summary: Song/fanfic. Yaoi (SephxCloud) Rated for implied sex...


Why: Ok so, see, the other day I was reading some very PWP FF8 yaoi, and listening to the song "Send Me an Angel" by Real Life and I'm like...hot damn, that'd make some great yaoi. So...here it goes.  
Disclaimer: Characters are (c)Squaresoft. I currently own 0% of the company. Song is (c)Real Life and their company. Slight modification in gender line ^^. One shot dealie. Anything in -- -- is the song.  
  
--Do you believe in heaven above...  
Do you believe in love...--  
  
Silver hair fell across a bare chest, piercing emerald eyes gazing into sapphire. A rough, callused hand reached up to brush across the man's face. His thumb caressed the other man's cheek, a small smile playing across his lips. The eyes closed slowly only to open again, the mako glow intensified by an insatiable lust. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the young man's neck, purring softly. "Love me, Cloud..."  
  
"Always..."  
  
--Don't tell a lie   
Don't be false or untrue.  
It all comes back to you.--  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sephiroth looked up and shook his head. "You can't always love someone forever."  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
Sephiroth smiled.  
  
--Open fire!  
On my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down; a kiss or a frown  
It all comes back to you--  
  
Sephiroth leaned up and brushed his lips lightly against Cloud's, eliciting a small sigh from the younger man. Cloud turned to gaze at him, staring in to eyes that lit up the room...literally. He ran his fingers through the silver hair, watching the strands as they fell away. "And you? You love me?"  
  
Sephiroth smirked and kissed the Cloud's chest, murmuring against the bare skin. "Always."  
  
--If a guy walks in, carves his name on my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
Every day we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love--  
  
Cloud shivered against this admonition. Nothing like this had ever reached him before. His heart leapt into his eyes as he stared down at his commanding General. "You mean that? Honestly?"  
  
Sephiroth glanced up once again, nodding. "Of course I do. Honestly. Always." Sephiroth kissed Cloud's knuckles, nibbling on them gently.  
  
--It gets in your eyes   
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above...--  
  
"I love you."  
  
They both said it at the same moment. Their eyes caught, small smiles playing across their faces in unison. They burst into laughter, leaning against each other. Their bodies intertwined, perfect pieces of the jigsaw to finish off the other's confusing puzzle. The smell of sweat permeated the air, and they laid together long into the daybreak.  
  
--Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now--  
  
Cloud gazed up into the blinding light, shielding his eyes. He was fighting him. He was fighting his angel. The blonde swallowed thickly, trying to push down the emotions trying to come through. "I love you."  
  
Sephiroth gazed down at Cloud, his one wing beating slowly behind him, keeping him aloft. It was hard to concentrate, staring down once more into that boy's lovely face. His beautiful face. His angel's face. "I love you..."  
  
--Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up  
Don't give up  
You can be lucky in love--  
  
He shook with anger. Sapphire eyes...mako eyes...they stared in anger at his friends rejoicing all around him. The enemy had beaten. The Planet had been saved. But at what cost? Cloud peered over the rail of the Highwind to the crater below him, tears pricking at his eyes. It was too much...too much. He sobbed pathetically, and everyone around him took it as his emotional high finally crashing...not bothering to ask what was really the matter. I've lost my angel...  
  
--It gets in your eyes   
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do   
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love  
Callin' heaven above--  
  
"Cloud...my angel..."  
  
The blonde looked up from his crouched position on the deck of the Highwind. He could only hear the voice. He couldn't see the man it belonged to, but he knew it well. He rose on shaking legs, staring about him in bewilderment.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
"Come here...Cloud...my poor Cloud..."  
  
Cloud climbed onto the railing, hearing the cries of everyone behind him. Without looking back, Cloud leapt off of the Highwind, holding his heart and his life out to Sephiroth. To his angel. Sephiroth caught him, of course, with ease. The silver-haired man held his love to him, his heart beating rapidly. They hovered in the air, Sephiroth holding Cloud with one arm. With his free hand, he reached up and brushed back scraggly blonde locks. "Let's go, my angel."  
  
Cloud nodded dumbly, unable to speak. He simply wrapped his arms protectively around Sephiroth's neck and held him close. He shuddered involuntarily as the two of them sped straight back into the crater, back into the Life Stream. They were swallowed by the river of mako.  
  
...Two masculine voices called to angels, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the crater. Their prayers had been answered. Their angels had been sent.  
  
--Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now  
Right now...-- 


End file.
